Constance Blaize
Constance Blaize the ''Knight of the Prophet is a warcaster of the Church of Morrow from Cygnar. The Radiance of Morrow is more than a symbol of faith for the young warcaster Constance Blaize; her god’s light fills her every thought and action. Morrow is a deity who prefers to guide rather than intervene, counting upon his mortal followers to defend the powerless from the depredations of the many evils besetting the world. Empowered by her faith, Blaize fights for her god and her nation with fervor inspired by the holy ascendants she reveres.Warmachine: WrathForces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 History Early History Born to a prosperous family in Orven, Constance felt the call of Morrow even as a small child. She looked forward to visits to the city’s famous basilica with unusual enthusiasm for one so tender in years. The youngest of three siblings, she was closest to her oldest brother Corrin, who enlisted in the ranks of the long gunners of Cygnar’s First Army, leaving her isolated. Amid her loneliness and prayers she received her first vision. A luminous and faceless figure appeared before her in the night, and she immediately apprehended the comforting presence was a holy manifestation. Radiance suffused the dark room, banishing the shadows as Constance realized that she had a calling to answer the divine. She volunteered to become an initiate and began the process of entering the clergy. Knight of the Prophet Realizing there was something extraordinary about Constance Blaize, Orven’s vicar sent Constance to attend the Sancteum Seminary in Caspia. When she first beheld the glory that was the Sancteum—the holy city and heart of the Morrowan faith—she received her second vision. A resplendent figure she now recognized as an archon of the Host of Morrow appeared near the Archcourt Cathedral pointing toward an ancient statue of Ascendant Katrena near its doors. She saw herself clad in shining armor and wielding a great spear gleaming with the light of the sun and knew what she had been born to do. Hers was not to be the way of the priest, calmly preaching sermons in the heavy quiet of a city cathedral or village. Constance spent the rest of her youth in the Sancteum learning the Morrowan philosophies on the honorable role of the soldier and the rites and responsibilities required of the faithful in a time of war. She was taught the Prayers for Battle and immersed in the lessons of the church’s Martial Trinity: Ascendants Katrena, Solovin, and Markus. Each one of these ascendants had in life been a paragon of faith and virtue, and they exemplified how to bridge the apparent divide between soldier and altruistic philosopher. She was soon initiated into the Primarch Knights, the guardians of the Sancteum. When it was discovered that Constance had been gifted with the rare power of a warcaster she was taken aside for special training and swore vows directly to Primarch Arius. She thus became a part of the church’s arsenal, one entrusted to control blessed warjacks in the service of Morrow wherever the primarch and the Exordeum council required her. Throughout her training for this appointed role Blaize remained in frequent correspondence with her brother in the First Army, where he had reenlisted and advanced to sergeant. She read with rapt interest his stories of his experiences as a soldier, the hardships of life in the field along the border, the friends he had made in the service. Her letter inviting him to attend her investment ceremony never arrived, and she instead received condolences that Corrin had been killed in action. His squad had been assigned to patrol along the western Llaelese border, and he had fallen in one of the first battles that marked Khador’s invasion and the start of the War in Llael. Blaize was devastated by the news but had no time for grief; she was soon sent to join Cygnar’s Third Army at Highgate, there to provide support to the countless towns and villages threatened by Cryx. Empowered by treaties negotiated between the Exordeum and the Cygnaran Army, Blaize rose to the challenge of leading mixed forces of church and kingdom soldiers, providing spiritual solace as well as strength of arms and increasingly skilled tactical expertise to the beleaguered coastal defenders. Her services were welcomed by Lord General Vincent Gollan of Highgate, who was also a Knight of the Prophet, and she learned much under his guidance. During this time, Blaize began to identify more with the soldiers fighting at her side, unknowingly working through her personal grief even as she felt a deeper connection to her brother. This camaraderie prompted a shift in how she began to see her role as both a Cygnaran and a sworn knight of the Morrowan Church. After reports of the disastrous War in Llael, subsequent battles along Cygnar’s borders, and even Caspia besieged, Blaize became convinced her powers could be better employed elsewhere. As Cryxian raids along the coast decreased, news of heavy Cygnaran casualties in the northern war front reinforced this certainty, and the young warcaster repeatedly requested she be transferred to a more active military theater. Feeling it necessary to remain neutral in the wars between Cygnar and Khador, Primarch Arius refused her requests to aid her embattled kinsmen. As the threats to Cygnar escalated through the fall of Northguard and the subsequent loss of the Thornwood, some of these attitudes within the Church of Morrow began to shift. Blaize and other Cygnaran defenders of the church have had their patriotic spirits rekindled—the kingdom long counted as Morrow’s most staunch ally seems at risk of imminent destruction, and they feel their dedication to the faith goes hand in hand with dedication to their nation. Although Primarch Arius remains unwilling to go so far as to send a warcaster of the church directly against Khador, he has nonetheless consented for Blaize to join the northern effort and ensure the Radiance of Morrow is delivered to that war-ravaged region. Especially amid the horrors of war there must be those who strive to protect the innocent and see to the proper rites for the dead while at all times adhering to honorable conduct. Blaize’s arrival was timely, and she fought alongside Lord General Stryker against Cryxian forces seeking to return a dragon athanc to their god and master. She was entrusted with securing this dangerous asset by taking it deeper into the kingdom’s interior. In a tumultuous confrontation in the Wyrmwall Mountains, dragons, dragonspawn, and blighted Nyss came after the prize she carried. It required the combined heroics of Blaize and Major Haley to salvage this impossible situation, preventing Toruk’s ascendancy and lessening the devastation from the dragon attack. Throughout these battles Blaize strove to protect the innocent and see to the proper rites for the dead while adhering to her code of conduct . Blaize is a Sword of the Church. She does not revel in bloodshed, but neither does she shy away from battle in defense of Morrow and Cygnar. She stands quite willing to take on a strong role in the fight against bloodthirsty Khadorans, fanatical Menites, depraved Cryxians, and any others who would imperil innocents with their destructive disregard for human life. Few are those blessed with both her skillful command of the church’s warjacks and the divinely manifested favor of Morrow, and she knows she must fulfill the destiny that has been laid upon her, no matter what comes. Weapons and Abilities References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Mercenaries Category:Warcaster Category:Humans